Tears of Heart
by Baka2Neko
Summary: Dua pribadi yang hampir serupa tidak membuat mereka lekas menjalin ikatan. Justru mungkin malah menjadi halangin bagi keduanya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Its KrisTao/YAOI/Hurt-Comfort/On progress or end?


_**Tears of Heart**_

 _ **Hurt-comfort in this chapter**_

 _ **KrisTao owned themselves, I just borrow their name for make this story**_

 _ **Sangat terinspirasi dari fanfic Under My Skin karya Sabaku no Ghee-senpai dan doujinshi The World yang dibikin ama Mayu sensei :3**_

 _ **Don't like don't read!**_

 _ **Happy reading, minna-san!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang kau ingat tentang masa kecilmu? Perhatian? Apapun yang kau inginkan akan selalu dikabulkan? Definisi masa kecil itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah sebuah masa dimana kalian diasuh dengan kasih dan dilimpahkan oleh cinta. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuknya.

Masa kecil bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao hanyalah sebuah masa dimana seharusnya dirinya tak diturunkan ke dunia. Kelahirannya ke dunia ini memang sebenarnya tidak punya arti sedikitpun. Bahwa sebenarnya _hidupnya adalah sebuah masalah_. Yang tersisa dari serpihan memorinya kala itu hanyalah bentakan dan cacian.

 _Tell him_ , bagaimana sikapmu pada seorang ayah yang pemabuk dan suka memukul, ibu yang menganggapmu sebagai hewan peliharaannya, dan kepada kakak perempuan yang pecandu narkotik dan seorang pelacur.

Dan seolah itu semua belum cukup, lalu mereka bertiga akan kongkalikong untuk menunjuknya sebagai bocah pembawa sial―anak yang tidak berguna.

Semasa kecilnya, dia sering melihat dan merasakan kekerasan. Ketika dia berumur 6 tahun, Tao melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang ayah tewas di pukul pada bagian kepala dengan menggunakan linggis oleh teman ayahnya di depan rumah. Dan tak berapa lama, tepatnya 3 bulan semenjak kejadian ayahnya, dia harus melihat ibu dan kakaknya saling membunuh demi mendapatkan seorang lelaki gemuk namun kaya. Setelahnya, dia mendapati diri terdampar di panti asuhan di sudut Vancouver ini.

Dengan semua hal yang dialaminya itu, jangan salahkan kalau dendam tumbuh subur di setiap sel tubuhnya. Pada setiap anak yang berlimpahkan kebahagiaan dan perhatian. Dan mungkin, pada dunia yang juga merupakan sumber dari kegetiran itu sendiri. Dia menjadi seorang yang introvert, dingin, berbicara seperlunya, dan tak memeluk agama apapun―ia tidak mempunyai Tuhan.

 **-XOXO-**

Saat ini, dia sudah berumur 13 tahun. Tapi karena kepintaran―atau mungkin kejeniusannya, Tao sekarang berada di kelas 1 SMA. Dan SMA yang dia masuki bukanlah SMA biasa, melainkan SMA paling elit di Vancouver. Tak mungkin kalau panti asuhan yang ia tempati sanggup menyekolahkannya di sini bukan? Dia bisa bersekolah disini itu juga lewat jalur beasiswa.

Kejeniusannya itu sudah tampak saat para pengasuh di panti mengajarkannya membaca dan menulis. Di saat anak-anak lain membaca dengan suara terbata-bata, dia sudah bisa membaca buku pelajaran yang cukup rumit. Ketika anak-anak lain baru bisa menulis dengan garis-garis bantu dan seperti ceker ayam, dirinya sudah bisa menulis dengan lancar dan indah.

Dari saat _elementary school_ , dirinya tak pernah absen dari deretan pelajar yang menerima beasiswa. Hingga saat ini.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Tao bersekolah disini―terhitung dari awal bulan July sampai akhir Agustus ini, dan kabar kejeniusannya itu sudah menyebar di kalangan satu angkatannya―dan senior-senior, _of course_.

Meski sekarang dirinya dikenal banyak orang, tapi Tao sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin tali persahabatan dengan mereka-mereka yang mendekati dirinya. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia masih belum ber-IQ jongkok untuk tidak mengetahui mana orang yang hendak berteman tulus dengannya, atau hanya ingin mencari _'pintu surga bagi para pemalas'_ saja.

Tao menyeringai―dalam hati. Begitu banyak manusia bermental kerdil yang ada di dunia ini. Yang tidak tahu apa yang mereka cari―dan inginkan. Mereka semua hanya raga dengan jiwa yang mati. Dan dia tidak akan menjadi seperti itu.

 **-XOXO-**

Ini sudah jam istirahat dan Tao lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan daripada mengisi perutnya di kantin. Bukan karena tidak punya uang―disini siswa diberi makan siang oleh sekolah‒ tetapi dirinya ada urusan yang lebih penting di perpustakaan. Toh, perutnya memang sudah terbiasa tidak diberi asupan makanan yang tepat pada waktunya, jadi perutnya tidak akan _bernyanyi_ karena lapar yang tak seberapa.

Saat Tao melewati lapangan basket, riuh-rendah dan sorak-sorai dari para penonton―kebanyakan gadis-gadis _ababil_ ‒ terdengar dan mengenai indra pendengarannya. Dan Tao―entah ada angin apa‒ untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, begitu penasaran pada kerumunan itu (yang biasanya dihiraukan). Dia mulai melangkah mendekati kerumunan manusia itu―kesampingkan fakta bahwa dia benci dengan keramaian.

Layaknya _slow motion_ , semua itu kian jelas di matanya. Ternyata hanya sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah bermain basket. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif. Percuma saja dia sempat penasaran setengah mampus. Tapi entah kenapa dia enggan langsung beranjak dari situ. Logikanya kalah oleh rasa penasarannya.

Diantara gerombolan itu―yang sekitar sepuluh orang, hanya beberapa saja yang dikenalnya. Kim Joonmyeon, dia Ketua OSIS. Kris Wu, Wakil Ketua OSIS dan ketua tim basket. Kim Jongdae, ketua klub vocal. Dan terakhir, Kim Donghyun, ketua klub taekwondo. Sisanya, dia tidak mengenalnya― _atau mungkin tidak perduli_.

Tao memperhatikan dengan sedikit antusias―hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan jika bukan mengenai hal yang penting. Dilihatnya sedari tadi Kris Wu terus-menerus mengambil alih bola berwarna orange itu yang kemudian akan di- _shoot_ ke dalam ring lawan. Dan itu berkali-kali. Mungkin karena kemahirannya menggiring dan men- _shoot_ bola itulah, yang membuat pemuda Wu itu menjadi kapten tim basket tahun ini. Entahlah, itu cuma pemikiran Tao, _sih_.

Anehnya, sedari tadi Tao tidak merasa terganggu dengan teriakan pemberi semangat yang didengungkan para penggemar disekelilingnya itu. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung menyumpah-serapahi orang-orang yang membuat polusi suara dan juga membuat telinganya berdenging. Sepertinya hari ini dia menjadi sedikit-banyak _Out of Character_.

Semilir angin yang lewat membuat anak-anak poninya melambai. Itu membuat wajahnya terkena sinar Sang Mentari lebih banyak lagi. Sedikit silau memang, makanya sekarang ia tengah menghalau cahaya itu dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Dan entah mengapa, Tao –sedikit- tersenyum.

— **Deg.**

Cepat-cepat Tao menoleh ke arah pandangan yang dilayangkan padanya itu. Tao sedikit berjengit. Kenapa si Wu itu memandanginya seintens itu? Apa ada yang salah? Bisa dilihatnya kedua mata Kris Wu itu membelalak sembari memandang dirinya. Tao membalas tatapan itu―bernada _'ada apa?'_

― _Onyx itu bertemu dark choco yang penuh kegetiran._

Si pemilik onyx itu hanya bergeming. Diam, mematung. Seolah oksigennya direnggut paksa dari tenggorokannya. Sedangkan Tao, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Apa Wu itu sedang mendapat serangan jantung? Atau asma? Mungkin maagnya kambuh? Tao tidak tahu.

Kris masih terdiam di tengah lapangan sembari menggenggam bola orange di tangannya. Posisinya siap untuk men- _shoot_ bola ke ring lawan. Dan teman-teman Kris itu pun mulai menatapnya kebingungan. Maksudku, kalau kau jadi mereka kau juga akan seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat pemuda dingin yang bahkan dijuluki _'Ice Prince'_ itu diam mematung seperti orang tolol? Kris sepertinya sedang sakit.

Teman-teman Kris itu mulai menghampirinya―dengan alasan tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak bergerak selama dua menit penuh. Mereka mengerubunginya seakan-akan Kris itu tersangka kasus _pedophile_. Dan Tao bahkan melihat ada yang sampai mengguncang-gucangkan tubuh Kris dengan heboh. Tao tak bisa tidak memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika melihat kejadian itu. Berlebihan, pikirnya.

Sedikit iseng, diliriknya jam tangan hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan Mei lalu dari ibu panti, yang tengah melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ouwh, _shit._ Dia sudah terlalu kehilangan banyak waktu untuk berada di perpustakaan, yang dengan bodohnya ia buang dengan percuma di lapangan _sialan_ ini. Cepat-cepat Tao melangkah pergi dari sana dan berjalan― _setengah berlari_ – ke arah perpustakaan.

Saking terburu-burunya meninggalkan lapangan―yang menurut Tao sialan itu–, Tao―yang memiliki kepekaan luar biasa, tidak sadar bahwa ada tiga pasang mata yang memandanginya intens―dengan maksud di mata mereka yang masing-masing berkata: _Interested, Jealous, and Fall In Love._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END or TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Iyaak, akhirnya selama kurang lebih sebulan ngerjain ini fanfic―karena males ngetik, bukan karena kena WB– Jadi juga akhirnyaaaa! . #peluklaptopsambilnungging Perjuangan yang berat! #lapkeringat Oiya, ini Tao nya gue adaptasiin dari sifatnya Severus Snape-nya Under My Skin yang karyanya Sabaku no Ghee-senpai, makasih atas inspirasinya ya senpai :'3 Okey, jadi silahkan bagi yang minat dengan kelanjutan fanfic ini dimohon kesediaannya meng-klik kotak amal di bawah ini yaa! Love yaaa~ :3


End file.
